Typically, an infrastructure system utilizes lighting to facilitate vehicles in travelling through the infrastructure system. For instance, streetlamps are oftentimes located along a side of a road to facilitate a vehicle in traveling along the road when it is dark. Traffic lights are generally located at intersections to manage traffic through the intersections. Further, signs (e.g., traffic signs, commercial signs) are located along a side of a road to facilitate an operator of a vehicle in navigating through an infrastructure system. Additionally, vehicles typically include exterior lamps to facilitate the vehicle in traveling along a road when it is dark and/or to warn other vehicles that it is braking and/or turning.